Disc brake rotors, for example, disc brake rotors used in heavy trucks, are typically comprised of cast steel or cast iron. Such disc brake rotors are mounted adjacent wheel hubs which can be comprised of cast aluminum or of an aluminum alloy. During operation of the disc brake, the rotor can become quite hot from friction contact with the brake pads. It is desirable to keep such heat at the brake rotor from flowing back into the aluminum wheel hub, which in turn can lead to damage of the hub.
In order for a material to function successfully as a heat insulating gasket between the disc brake rotor and the aluminum wheel hub, the gasket must sufficiently inhibit heat feed-back from the disc brake rotor to the wheel hub. A resistance to degradation at high temperatures is also important, due to the high temperatures of the disc brake rotor during braking.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a gasket that can be used between a disc brake rotor and a wheel hub in a heavy truck.